sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sulley 169: The Second Nice One
Sulley 169: The Second Nice One is a film in the Sulley franchise released between The Lightyear Arc and Pooh's Adventure Arc. Stan Lee makes a cameo participating in the big orgy in New Donk City. Plot The movie begins at night, showing a grave somewhere in The Arctic Circle. Then there are a plethora of shots the time when Mr. Clean killed Mr. Dirty. A ghostly hand then rises out from his grave, it is the ghost of Mr Dirty. He posseses a polar bear and then hijacks a fishing boat. He then comes across Godzilla, Mr. Dirty then possesses Godzilla and then makes him punch himself unconscious. Meanwhile, now morning, Wheezy's getting ready for the New Donk City Mayor election with help from his friends Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Forky, Mr. Bill, Mike, and Sulley. He is getting ready to go up against Sylvester in the final speech before election. While that's going on, Sylvester wakes up and gets ready for the final speech too, but he hears noises from the front door, he checks it and it's just the mailman, but then, the ghost of Mr. Dirty jumps from the mailman's body to Sylvester's body. Soon, it is time for Wheezy and Sylvester to make their final speeches before voting. Wheezy makes a speech about peace and unity between all citizens of New Donk City. Sylvester, now possessed by Mr. Dirty, does a 20 minute speech about sex and talks about how he will make New Donk City "fun and sexy". The votes are in and Sylvester somehow wins with 90%. Wheezy gets kicked out of his office and Mr. Dirty is now in control. An hour afterwards, the city turns into a giant sex orgy by demand of Sylvester. The Sullies there are heavilly questioning this, except for Mike, who actually joins (of course). Stan Lee participates in another subtle cameo. It is now night, a shadowy figure cannot believe such a mess has been brought onto such a beautiful city. He then holds Mr. Clean All-Purpose Cleaner and a Mr. Clean Eraser Roller Mop. Sulley has called up a meeting with all members of The Sulltastic Sullies to a meeting on how to deal with Sylvester's reign over New Donk. Someone then points out that this is something Sylvester would never do, and that it feels more in line with the work of the deceased Mr. Dirty. The person who said this is revealled to be the most extreme ally of the Sullies, Mr. Clean, who helps the Sullies plan out how to get the ghost of Mr Dirty out of Sylvester's body. Mr. Dirty wakes up and is furious at how New Donk City is cleaner than ever. The Sullies then break into his office. Sulley holds Sylvester down as Mr. Bill throws holy water onto him. As a result of the holy water, Mr. Dirty is forced out of Sylvester and flies away. Sylvester thanks them for saving him and the city, but to put it lightly, their troubles have just begun. A Mr. Dirty-possessed Godzilla has risen out of the sea. Wheezy then runs up to Sulley and gives him one of his emergency cough drops. When Sulley takes the cough drop, he then turns into a giant towering over the city. After some fighting, Sulley throws Godzilla back into the sea so hard that Mr. Dirty's ghost is forced out of Godzilla, Sulley instantly grows back down to normal size. Mr. Dirty's ghost then tries to possess Mr. Clean, but he quickly traps him in a mason jar. Mr. Clean then throws the jar into the sun. After all of this happened all in his first days in office, Sylvester deems himself not worthy of the title of Mayor of New Donk City and gives Wheezy his job back. New Donk City returns to its former glory under Wheezy and the Sullies ride into the sunset in their Ford Model A. In the post-credits scene, Winnie the Pooh is watching TV and sees what has happened to New Donk City after the battle between Sulley and Godzilla. He says to himself, "Oh bother, this wouldn't happen if I had control of the world. He then looks at the Pot of Hunny beside him and says "Perhaps I can." Category:Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments